


The Wanderers

by CredibilityProblem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CredibilityProblem/pseuds/CredibilityProblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Seers wander from quest to quest and from settlement to settlement</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wanderers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Confection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confection/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> I used an actual Skyrim screenshot as reference for the background, so I hope the feel is there :)


End file.
